First Time (Nationals)
by mesterliv
Summary: Somewhat canon to the episode "Nationals" but springs off to one of the many scenarios I've had about the Wemma relationship. When Will can't deal with the pressure of Nationals he finds support and love from Emma... Reviews are welcome, but please beware, english is not my native language, and this is my first fic... Of course I don't own any characters or storylines blah blah...
1. Chapter 1

First Time

Will sat on the floor against the wall while he ran his fingers through his hair, trying hard not to cry or scream at the moment. Mercedes had a fever, which meant she wouldn't be able to perform the Trouble Tones number at nationals. He heard soft footsteps coming towards him, muffled by the shaggy floor. He exhaled, dried away tears, looked up and was relieved at who was walking towards him.

"Hey! You okay?" She said looking questioning at him. He looked despondently at her, and answered "What if we don't win? What will happen with those kids?". Finally getting what the issue was she moved closer and explained. "It's a competition. They understand that everybody can't win." "But they never get to win" Will stood up and met her halfway. "School's almost over. Forever, for most of them. Can you imagine what it would be like for them for just a couple of days to walk the halls as champions. It'd be something they'd carry around with them for the rest of their lives." He said as he guided her down the hall with a hand placed on the small of her back.

The mere touch of him made Emma blush, and shivered a little when she got goosebumps all over her body. He seemed to notice it but misunderstood it as a sign of freezing and pulled her closer so that his arm hugged her body, and his jacket covered the most of her back. The warm feeling made her smile, as she snaked an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked." "But Will they're ready. They've been ready for three years."

They both stopped, and Emma walked to face him. He circled her waist with his arms and Emma ran her hands up his back and through his curls. He closed his eyes for a second, relishing the feeling of her hands in his hair, and looked deeply into her eyes. "But what if that isn't enough?"

He was about to cry again, she could see it. She kissed him sweetly as she felt him relax and melt into the kiss. They both grew more passionate, as his tongue begged for entrance, and he slowly backed her against the wall. She giggled into his mouth when they almost hit a case carrier on their way to the wall, and the sound of her giggle threw him over the edge. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Emma moved her hands from his hair and moved them slowly down his body. She hinged two fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulled his hips closer to her. Will's mind went crazy at that moment: What did she want? Sure, he wouldn't be able to stop himself if she went on with her hands exploration of his now very tight pants. It was when she elicited a small moan as his bulge hit her, he got back to reality. "Mmm… Em… we can't, not here" He managed to get out between kisses. He broke the kiss and looked quizzically at her, couldn't help but feel pride at the sight that met him: Ruffled hair, heavy breathing and her eyes heavy with lust as she licked her lips. He had done that. "I'm sorry, I just… I don't know. What I meant with all this" she waved her hands around to gesture what just happened between them "…Was that you don't need to worry about the kids, they're experienced and prepared for this thanks to you. You got them here, now relax and watch them grow in front of you." She laid a hand on his chest and gave him a peck on his chin. " _you wonderful you_ " she sang as he hugged her tightly and laid a kiss on her head. "Thank you, Em. I love you so much" He chuckled lightly and continued "you might say that you are the Garland to my Kelly" they both laughed at the lame reference, when coach Shelby came running towards Will, saying something about a problem downstairs.

* * *

After calming the kids down from yet another fight, he went back to his and Emma's room, where he found her standing by the bed in her underwear changing into her outfit for the Nationals. He felt like his heart had stopped for a minute, and he had trouble breathing as he knocked lightly on the side of the wall, trying to look anywhere but at her and her beautiful body. "Uhm… hey, can I come in, or is this a bad time?" She looked startled for a minute at the knock, but the smiled as she walked up to him. "No no, honey, not at all. I was actually about to dig out your suit for the evening from the suitcase, so you might as well join me" she said innocently, as he entered and dared to look at her figure as she turned and walked back to the bed where her outfit was neatly laid out next to a just as neatly folded suit. He felt a slight twinge in his pants once more but suppressed it. They dressed each other, both lingering a bit too long on certain places, but after some time they were both dressed. They stared at each other, admiring the other's body, but snapped out of it and walked hand in hand out of the room. Ready for Nationals.

They parted their ways when Will had to go see the kids before their performance, and Emma would walk ahead and save seats for them. He sighed deeply before entering and threw on his best pep-talk voice. "Alright gather around everyone. I just wanna say a few words before we go out there" "Hold on Mr. Schue, you've given us a lot of pep-talks over the years, and I remember you told us once that 'you know a teacher's job is done when the students don't need him anymore'" Will nodded and gave Finn the word. Finn gave his pep-talk and thanks to Will for being the teacher of a life time, and they did the circle with the characteristic "A-MAZING" at the end and went for the stage. Will went the other way to go to the audience with a buzzing head and butterflies in his stomach. If he felt like that, he couldn't imagine how the kids felt. He sat next to Emma, and she leaned against him. "You okay?" She asked a little concerned. "I reeaally didn't wish we were going first. The kids are right. It's the death slot. Carmen Tibideaux isn't here, Mercedes' feeling a fever, and I don't know if Quinn…" She interrupted him with a finger on his lips and a smile. She kissed took his hand and kissed it and gave him an assuring look. He welcomed her gesture with a smile and a kiss on her head, as their limbs entangled with each other. The usual voice-over sounded over the speaker as the show started and Will felt like his stomach soon would explode with butterflies. As the kids started singing 'Edge of Glory' relaxed thinking "Em was right, they are experienced. They're gonna be fine." He kissed her cheek and whispered a "thank you" in her ear and she whispered "I love you" back in his ear. They were amazing, just like they yelled in a circle just about 20 minutes ago.

The other glee clubs performed their numbers and the break came. He chatted with Emma, Sue and Shelby, discussing what the judges might think about New Directions. The time came, and Will went back stage with the kids to get ready for the award ceremony. The auditorium was dead silent. "And now it's time to announce the winner of the individual show choir performer." No one made a sound. "…From Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel Highs Wade 'Unique' Adams!" They audience clapped and so did Will. "In third place… all the way from Oregon, Portland Scale Blazers!" "Okay" Will thought. "So now it's all or nothing. Win or lose." The voice-over continued. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, be quite please. Congratulations to both team standing on the stage, but now it's time to announce a winner" If the audience was silent before, it was nothing compared to the incredible silence that roamed the auditorium at that comment. "The 2012 winners of the show choir national championship… from McKinley High in Lima Ohio…" the missing 'New Directions' was inaudible from the explosive noise that came from the audience. Will lost his breath and he felt like he just got electrocuted with energy and happiness. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he yelled with glee, clapped and hugged the kids, feeling overly excited and sent an air kiss to Emma who looked so happily up at him.

* * *

The trip home felt like it took 2 seconds. They celebrated in the choir room with champagne and placed the trophy in the display case. The teachers also celebrated in the teachers' lounge, but he could clearly see that it was Emma who set that up for him. As they finished up and the kids went home he felt himself started walking. When he found out where he was heading he sped up and smiled uncontrollably. The first thing he saw was the pamphlet. He moved closer and picked it up. "When it's finally time to have intercourse" it said. At that moment he heard the familiar soft footsteps and the "hey" from the doorway. He turned and looked stunned at her. She giggled softly and kissed him slowly and sensually. When he felt himself getting hard he pulled away and gave her a look. "Why now?" he asked. "Why not?" She answered. "I'll see you at home?". And then she walked away, swayed her hips a little as she moved, trying to catch his attention. He gulped and straightened his tie.

* * *

As Emma drove home she bought some wine, candles, food and strawberries. She excitedly lit the candles all over the apartment and but the strawberries in a nice bowl next to the wine with two glasses she all placed in the bedroom. She changed into an orange nightgown and turned off the lights. She brushed her teeth and shaved, and then waited for the sound of a key in the front door.

When she finally heard it, she stood up in the door frame to the bedroom as he entered. He stood chocked in the hallway, and dropped his bag and slowly walked to her, not letting his gaze off hers. She smiled and kissed him, softly at first, but it grew more urgent as the sexual tension between them grew. He obediently opened up for her exploring tongue and elicited a small involuntary moan. He snaked his hands around her back and explored her body and ended up on her ass, as he squeezed lightly she grinded into his core, and he felt his knees getting weak. He was unbelievably hard, and he thought his pants might soon crack if he didn't do something about it. It was like she had read his mind because her hands that earlier had roamed over his body and unbuttoned his shirt and scratched his chiseled six-pack lightly, had found his belt, which she unbuckled quickly.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bed. She continued to grind him, and blushed when he stopped at a wall to take off her nightgown, leaving her in her matching lingerie. He suddenly felt how wet she was through her soaked panties and growled deeply at the sensation. Emma took the opportunity to open his jeans to free his hard cock from his pants. Her eyes widened at the sight, and if possible, she got even wetter. Will seemed to notice her sudden pause as he reached for her chin to meet her gaze. "You just tell me if this is going too fast. We don't have to d…" but before he could finish the sentence she grabbed his cock and stroked him slowly. That silenced him immediately as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She could see his Adam's apple move up and down to sink. She kissed it and backed him towards the bed, still stroking him slowly. He had grown a little self-control now and kissed her as he unclasped her bra.

When he felt his shins hit the edge of the bed he sat down, and Emma went to sit on his lap. They kissed for a moment, and then he moved his right hand to palm her through her panties. He turned them, so Emma was at the bottom and then he kissed her abdomen and bellybutton before kissing her pelvic bone and slowly removing the panties, leaving a trail of kisses along her legs until they were off. He quickly got rid of his own pants, and placed himself so he hovered over her body. The sight that met him was astonishing. Her red ruffled hair was sprawled around her head and he couldn't take his eyes off her body. "You are beautiful" he said breathlessly. She blushed deeply and smiled "You too, handsome". "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He said. She gave him an assuring look and spread her legs. He needed no more confirmation. He climbed up her body and kissed a trail up to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and another in his hand as he worked them. She started to moan his name at that and scratched his back with her nails. When he moved to the other nipple she found his cock once more and stroked him firmly. He moaned as well now, and their heavy breathing and moans then mixed into one symphony of sensual sounds.

He moved up to kiss her mouth as he took himself in his hand and moved the head of his cock to her entrance. They both paused for a moment as a slowly pushed into her wet and hot pussy. Emma looked deeply into his eyes as she felt the pleasure of getting filled by him. Her mouth turned into a small 'o', as he started thrusting slowly. It took some time getting used to it, but then she felt and orgasm starting to build up. Will moved one hand to massage her clit as he whispered in her ear. "oh… Em, so sweet, so tight… mmm… so hot, yes, you're so beautiful, oh fuck please". He thrusted deeper and a little faster into her now, and their moans started getting louder as they both got closer to the edge. Emma kept chanting his name between the thrusts and the sound of his balls hitting her skin.

Will now thrusted quickly in and out of her, and soon he felt her starting to convulse around him. That sent him over the edge. They both stilled and spasmed lightly as they rode out their orgasms. They looked at each other as their breaths mingled and Will collapsed next her. They both calmed for a moment, when Emma kissed him lightly and tangled her legs around his and laid her arm around him, as he wrapped an arm around her so she could rest her head on his chest. She sighed and smiled at him.

"And why didn't we do this sooner?" Will asked with a grin on his face. "I don't know, all I know right now is that I'm probably the luckiest woman in the entire world to be loved be someone as amazing as you" she said sleepily. "No, it's the other way around. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be loved by someone as amazing as you." He said, pulling her closer as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day After

Emma stirred from her deep and calm sleep at the noise that came from the kitchen. She opened her eyes drowsily and looked around her for Will, as a smile crept up her face when she remembered the night before. She could hear his footsteps coming towards the bedroom, so she quickly shut her eyes again and pretended to sleep. The smell of toasted bread hit her nostrils, as she heard something being placed on the nightstand beside her. Then she felt the weight of him going back into his side of the bed and his arms snaking around her waist from behind. She wasn't able to keep up the act much longer, that was for sure, but she was curious about what he would do next. Then she felt small kisses along her arm that continued up to her neck, behind her ear, and ended up on her cheek as he purred in her ear. "Good morning beautiful, are you ready to open your eyes and look at me or are you gonna keep pretending to sleep?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him "Well that depends…" she said playfully "on if you're gonna keep doing as sweet things for me as breakfast in bed or sweet kisses as an alarm clock". He chuckled at that and answered with a grin "Well I think I won't be able to stop myself from doing that anyway, so you might as well wake up." She gave him a quick kiss and a ruffle through his curls and sat up against the head board as she took her plate and handed one to him. They ate their breakfast while small talking about their upcoming day at work and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then Emma took Will's hand and guided him to the shower. They washed each other, caressed and touched like they were discovering each other for the first time again. Emma got flashbacks from the night before as she rubbed soap all over his well-defined body and clearly Will did too, cause soon his member was also wide awake and standing, but she didn't do anything about it, neither did he. He just washed her body and kissed her where the soap washed off. The kisses sent warm shots of energy through her body that went south, so she turned to face him in the shower as she kissed him sweetly. They got out of the shower, dried up and got dressed. Emma dried her hair and put on a little make-up, as Will gathered some sheet music and packed their lunches for the day. They drove to work in silence, but it wasn't awkward, they enjoyed to having each other's company without necessarily having to speak.

* * *

He parked the car and they exchanged a small kiss before exiting the car and started acting like responsible adults. Emma walked ahead of him and swayed her hips a little as she walked. Before he turned to walk to his Spanish class she turned her head for a minute and gave him a wink. He winked back and gave her one of his trademark smirks. Will couldn't stop smiling, he hadn't felt this excited about a relationship before, not event with Terri. The only time he'd come close to this feeling was when he stormed down the halls of the school to stop her from resigning and kissed her. Emma's head buzzed with excitement. She hadn't felt this excited about a relationship since the first time they kissed.

* * *

The first couple of periods felt like they took ages. When they finally met for lunch in the teachers' lounge they sat at an empty table and practically sat on top of each other. She would kiss him briefly on the cheek when no one was looking, and one time she even gently tugged his earlobe between her lips when Sue interrupted, clearly sensing the giant sensual atmosphere. "Hello, Golden Marmoset. Butt Chin" She nodded to Will. "I am truly sorry to ruin your very obvious and inappropriate exchange of chimpanzees-in-mating-season-like behavior kind of affection that should be forbidden in any public space, but exams are here, and that means you should be focusing on the kids and their increased stress-level and not on that freaky, gypsy-like, sex addict, stupid so-called glee club." She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and gathered her hands behind her head. "And. Tradition faithfully, I will do anything to stop you from teaching that useless glee club of yours, and even better, stop you from teaching on this discipline abandoned, suicide generating institution, that your economic and social life so dearly relies on." Will looked uncomprehendingly at Emma who just raised her eyebrow and looked just as lost. "Wha- what do you mean?" "Well let's just say, Sponge Hair Square Chin, that your precious glee clubbers won't be graduating this year, which means you will be fired for horrible teaching, and the Cheerios' budget will be restored." She explained with a smirk. Relieved and finally understanding the problem Emma said "Sue, you can't just fail all the glee kids, that means failing some of your Cheerios as well. Plus, your subtle contributions to coaching glee club has definitely helped your reputation and chances for being 'teacher of the year'". Sue realized she hadn't really thought her plan through she stood up and banged her hands on the table. "This isn't over, Sue Sylvester will soon have her full budget back, no matter what" she said quietly but clearly very angrily. She stormed out of the teachers' lounge, and down the hall they could clearly hear the metallic sounds and screams of students being shoved into lockers.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quietly, and when they both finally were done for the day they rushed to the car and speeded out of school premises. Will couldn't stop himself from touching Emma in every way he could without crashing the car at the same time. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his thighs, and sometimes tilted her head to kiss his jaw or chin. "Oh that beautiful chin" she thought to herself as she dared to stick the tip of her tongue out and lick the dimple of his chin. He squeezed her shoulder tight and gulped, and for a moment his eyes fluttered, but he kept his eyes on the road. She noticed that he shifted a little in his seat, and what she discovered as the reason for his discomfort was a very evident bulge in his jeans. She subtly smirked and decided to play a little game. "So, Will, have you noticed how the weather's suddenly getting much warmer? I've been so hot today, but now that it's just us I maybe thought it'd be okay to remove a layer, is that alright with you, honey?" She said innocently. He vaguely nodded. She took off her shirt leaving her in her tank top, where her blue lacy bra was visible through the thin, white fabric. Will dared to take a quick glance at her, and quickly looked back at the road, as he shifted in his seat once more, looking even more uncomfortable than before. "Yeah, me too I guess…" he hesitantly answered and tried to lead the conversation somewhere less heated. "Sue was really annoying today, wasn't she? I think she's losing her touch. I don't think she really wants me to quit anymore, I think it's just to keep up a reputation" He said hesitantly, as he noticed Emma's hand had crept up his thigh and was now dangerously close to his groin. "Yeah, maybe she's just jealous of us, you know of how close we are and how we feel about each other." Emma looked up at Will with a mischievous grin as her hand slowly moved to cup him through his jeans. She felt warm and started to get wet, this game was too much fun.

* * *

She hadn't noticed that they at that moment drove in to the parking lot by his apartment, and Will quickly hurried out and opened the door for Emma as they walked up to the front door. Will made sure to stay just behind her, so she could feel how hard he was and kept his hands on her hips as they walked into the apartment. As soon as the door closed he spun her around, pushed her against the door and crashed his lips onto hers. A moan escaped her lips as she opened her mouth for his probing tongue, and they soon started a battle with their tongues. He pulled away for a minute and looked devilishly at her. "My turn to play". He quickly got rid of Emma's top, as Emma quickly got rid of Will's vest and shirt. Will tugged her skirt up and rubbed her slit through her panties. That gave Emma the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist, as he carried them both to the kitchen island where he placed her and pulled off her panties. She was soaking wet, and she didn't waste a minute as she hastily unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside and opened his pants just enough to free his member. She stroked him furiously, which caused Will to close his eyes and open his mouth as to moan, but no sounds escaped his lips. His hand found her wet folds again and slipped a finger into her as he massaged her clit with his thumb. She writhed with pleasure as he pumped his finger inside her, and soon added another finger. She stopped stroking him and guided him to her entrance. He pushed into her in one fluid motion as their breathing escalated simultaneously. He thrusted and pumped into her furiously. Will massaged one breast in his hand, flicking the nipple causing Emma to arch her chest towards him. She dug her heels in his lower back, drawing him closer as she kissed everywhere she could reach. Soon she could feel her orgasm coming, and judging by Wills increased thrusting pace, he was close too. She kissed him again furiously and bit his lips, as she started to convulse around him and screamed his name. He thrusted a little more before he suddenly stilled, her name coming almost strangled from his lips, as he crashed his lips onto hers once more before relaxing and pulling out of her. The atmosphere around them was very hot and humid as Will leaned his forehead against hers, mingling their heavy breathing. "Home sweet home" Will said with a light chuckle. They laughed a little and cleaned up after themselves.

* * *

They ordered food that evening and watched a movie while they both worked a little. Then Will got a phone call. "Hey Finn, what's up?" He said in a friendly tone. "Hey Mr. Schue, I need you to help me with something…" Finn answered in the other end. "Sure, whatever you need, Buddy" Emma saw the concern in his eyes as the conversation went on and moved to sit behind him to massage him. When she started working his muscles and felt him relax, but still had a slightly concerned look on his face. While he talked he took one of her hands and kissed as a sign of gratefulness. As she continued to work on loosening his knots she sighed. "This is gonna be a long night" she thought to herself as she kissed him behind his ear.


End file.
